Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a high voltage shut down system and method for an electric vehicle and more particularly, relates to a high voltage shut down system and method for an electric vehicle, which shuts down a high voltage when a collision occurs while charging, to improve stability of the vehicle.
Discussion of Related Art
Currently, when a collision occurs during an ignition-on state and an operation ready state of a vehicle, a high voltage shut down function is performed for safety reasons, and for example, a high voltage relay is turned off when an airbag expansion signal is generated by recognizing information regarding a collision of an airbag controller (ACU). However, since rapid or slow charging is performed in a key-off state of the vehicle, the high voltage shut down function is not performed even when a collision of the vehicle occurs, since in the key-off situation, power is not applied to the ACU.
In consideration of a time required for the general substantially rapid (e.g., 25 to 30 minutes) and substantially slow (e.g., 5 to 8 hours) charging of an electric vehicle and the number of times a vehicle is charged (e.g., once per day), a safety strategy for dealing with a collision situation while charging is desired. A vehicle fire may occur due to high voltage series disconnection within the vehicle, furthermore injuries to humans may occur due to momentary inflow of a high current into the vehicle when a collision occurs while charging. Accordingly, a safety strategy for dealing with a collision situation while charging is desirable.
The above information disclosed in this background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.